Hybrid
by xTinyGhoulx
Summary: Growing up, I just wanted to be like everyone else. I didn't value or understand the beauty in being different at the time in my life. - Marisol Nichols Legolas x oc (Bagginshield as a side pairing)


**The Hobbit.**

 **That is all.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own The Hobbit I just own Lyria and the Gundaling's c:_

* * *

 **ONE -**

"Alieu!" A man shouted running through the forest. He was helping an older woman, carrying her on his back. She was petite, but beautiful nonetheless. She has hair that was covered in soot and the hair on her face was singed. He called the name again, more frantic as the older woman began to cough.

Out of the treeline stepped a woman. She was tall, and had long hair such a pale blonde, it looked white. Her blue eyes sparkled and widened in concern seeing the man run toward her. She put a hand to her barely bulging stomach as she ran to greet her husband and mother-in-law.

"Gambir! Oh love, I'm so sorry." She said already knowing what had happened. She was captain of the elven army, under her closest friend King Thranduil, and had gone with him against his arguments to seek the dwarven kingdom of Erebor. They arrived only to see it was being destroyed and taken by the dragon Smaug. The dwarf prince, Thorin, called for their aid but Thranduil refused to sacrifice his own kin to a dragon.

Alieu was torn between her love for her half-dwarf husband and her loyalty to her king and best friend. In the end, she thought about her daughter who was growing in her womb and turned back to go home. She followed her king on her over grown elk, looking back twice as they marched back down the hill to the Mirkwood where they lived.

"It's alright. We could use your help, mother got burned when she ran back to get Dis. She's only days from giving birth to her firstborn. It was hell already, preparing for the birth but now this. It's ridiculous, Mahal forbid." He spat, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at his wife, "Ah, I apologize for snapping. It's been rather stressful. But we could use your help." He said a bit sheepishly.

"Of course _Mela en' coiamin._ " She said gently, pulling her mother-in-law from his back. She helped her sit on a flat rock and she slid the smoking coat off of her back, "Glain?" she said.

The old woman looked at her and gave a nod, "It's good to see you once more she-elf. You look healthy. And more round. Is my grandchild alright?" She said, giving a knowing look as Alieu brushed her fingers through the old woman's soot covered beard getting rid of the pieces that had singed completely off.

Alieu looked up and chewed on her lip, picking up a habit from her husband, "It... is well. Thranduil- LORD Thranduil has given me nothing but the best healers. He and I have a wager going on. If my baby is a boy, he will be the next captain after myself. But if it is a girl, she's to be promised to Legolas." She said talking about her king and his elfling son. He was 6 years of age and an absolute terror to everybody in the kingdom. His mother, Alieu's best friend second to Thranduil had gone missing when Legolas was 5 and despite efforts to find out where she had been taken, there was no sign of her.

Alieu had worried for her best friend. They'd been close ever since they were elflings in Doriath and he had saved her from an attacking wolf. He'd brought her back to his home, and had his parents take her in when it'd became known she had no parents.

But he was okay. As far as she knew he had been able to get better because of his son.

"But what if it is not his One." Glain said, sliding her coat back on once Alieu had used what elven magic she knew to heal the burns.

"This child will be a quarter dwarf, I am not entirely sure it will have a One." Alieu argued gently.

"That is untrue. Gambir is only half and yet he found you. You are his One. And this child will have a One. It will be an elf so it may take a long time before their One is found, but they will have it." Glain nodded her head affirmatively, her singed braids in her beard bouncing against her cheeks.

"If you say so Glain." Alieu stood, "I have to be on my way. Thanduil-Lord Thranduil, sorry, will start to wonder where I am. Plus it's my weekly check-up on this little one." She rubbed her stomach softly.

Gambir walked forward and took her hands, "Be safe my love. Mahal guide you home. And you too little one." He kissed her stomach before standing. They kissed once before Alieu called for her elk. The big male emerged from the treeline making a noise. She rubbed his nose before mounting with all the grace of an elf. She gave one wave before clicking and the elk called out before trotting off.

* * *

"Well.. amad shall we begin on our journey to Beorn's? He should've heard by now and if we can get to there before night we will be able to stay." He said helping his mother stand.

"I guess so. Your father should've heard the news. If he hasn't gotten himself killed. Hurry and transform, it's getting cold. I'll fold your clothes." She rasped. Gambir snorted and gave a nod. His mother turned as he stripped himself of his clothes. He groaned slightly and shifted into the giant gray and black furred wolf he partially was. His father was a Gundaling. A race of people whom were born with the ability to shift into giant wolves.

They were once a strong race of people, but living on the edge of Gundabad, desperately defending their territory from hoards of orcs, their numbers have been dwindled to about 50 remaining. Gambir licked his mothers hand, and his eyes flashed as his saliva healed a small wound on her hand. Gundaling's were naturally gifted with the ability to heal with their saliva, but they could never heal more than small wounds. Unless you were special and born to be one of the healer's; a Gundaling who could heal even the worst of wounds and bring back the dead. They were most commonly marked with having white hair. Bringing back the dead had been forbidden among those who could, since it took to much energy and nearly killed the healer's whenever they tried.

"You're a good son." Glain said softly rubbing his ears as he laid down for her to climb on. When he felt her grip his scruff he stood and took off at a lope through the trees, running the mirkwood path he had learned by heart from sneaking out of Erebor to meet Alieu. He ran his ears swiveling for sounds of an approaching patrol, but he heard none. When they came close to the end of the woods he slowed down.

His sides expanded with each large breath he took as they trotted from the path and to the flat lands. Beorn's scent was stale, meaning he hadn't patrolled over here today. Gambir let out a soft bark as he began to run again. He was greeted by the dogs Beorn had as he got closer to the house.

He bumped noses to each of them before they circled him and lead him towards the house on the hill. He trotted and gave off a few barks. Beorn emerged from the house and saw them. He greeted his dogs before sending them away.

"Gambir. I have seen what happened. Come, bring your mother inside. I am just about to leave." He said. He trusted Gambir, because his father, Lupin, was close friends with the large skin changer.

Gambir snorted in response and padded in. His tongue lolled as he laid so his mother could climb off. She set his clothes down and he transformed as she looked away. He huffed and wobbled to catch himself before he got changed. He helped guide his mother to a table and sit down. She had begun to cough pitifully and he wished he could do more but he could only heal cuts. Beorn brought her a cup of honey and tea to which she drank gratefully.

"Thank you for this." Gambir said as he grabbed the slices of ham that were brought over. He waited until his mother began to eat before he did. He took a bite out of ham hungrily, soon realizing how hungry he actually was.

"It is no trouble. The dragon, it's taken your home has it not?" He asked. Gambir nodded.

"Aye, it has. Smaug. He came suddenly and without warning. We lost many dwarves in the fight to escape our home." Gambir reported drinking a cup of milk.

"I am sorry to hear that. You may stay here as long as you need to" Beorn offered. Glain said her thanks a small cough escaping from her.

Later in the evening, Gambir had his mother rest. She had begun to cough shortly after they finished eating and he was honestly worried about her. She was old and slowly getting more frail. She refused to listen to him when he would tell her to take it easy. She got her stubbornness from her father and growing up as the youngest between her and her brother.

"Goodnight Amad." Gambir said kissing his mother's forehead.

"Goodnight my _Inudoy_. I love you." She smiled tiredly, bringing his head down and she bumped her forehead to his. Gambir smiled warmly at her, her smile like how it had been when he was a child and would do something that made her laugh. He let her go after that, closing the door to the extra room Beorn had lent them. He helped the dogs pick up the table before going to find Beorn.

"How is your she-elf wife?" Beorn asked once Gambir joined him on the porch. He was preparing to leave for his nightly watch over the valley and his land. Gambir was seated beside him the dogs crowding him and he took turns scratching each of their bellies.

"She is well. Our child grows everyday. We don't know if it will be a boy or a girl. I'm hoping for a girl." He stated aloud, a grin gracing his face. Beorn smiled down at the tall half-dwarf.

"I am pleased to here this. Do you think your child will be a skin changer?" He asked. Gambir nodded proudly.

"I am positive they will be. The gene is dominant and my father says that its very rare for a Gundaling to not be born with the changing ability." He explained. Beorn smiled.

"That is good. This world could use more skin changers." He said softly. Gambir nodded. Beorn stood and scratched the matriarch of his dog's ears. She barked softly and he rumbled in response.

"I will be taking my leave. Goodnight, Gambir son of Lupin." He nodded his head before he headed out the large front door. Gambir watched him go before going to sit in the rafters and think.

* * *

"Alieu. You must be going to bed. It's rather late." Alieu jumped slightly, automatically reaching for one of her blades. She turned and sighed.

"You scared me you ninny." She snorted crossing her arms over her chest. Thranduil laughed hands behind his back as he walked forward.

"Terribly sorry. You should come back in, it's rather cold tonight. The midwife is going to be upset if you're not in bed." He leaned slightly to the side crossing his arms.

"I know, I know. I just hope he's safe." She said softly. Thranduil leaned on the railing next to his closest friend.

"Your half-dwarf husband?" He asked.

"His name's Gambir, Lord Thranduil." She teased, knowing he didn't like when she called him that. They had known each other for to long. He rolled his eyes and turned her around.

"Thats it, in you go." He laughed. She didn't argue with him this time and with one last look to the moon she went inside for the night.

* * *

His mother died the following month after the dragon attack.

Gambir woke up from where he had fallen asleep in the rafters and seen the dogs curled around her body. He smelled it before he could touch her. He felt her cool skin and he was sad. But she had died in her sleep, and that was what mattered. But he still shifted haphazardly and ran out the back door. He ran to the top of the rock face by the hill and let out a howl of grief for his mother.

Beorn was kind and let him bury her in the gardens near his home.

* * *

Alieu woke up with a cramp in her lower stomach. She called for the midwife who came running. She questioned her and helped her to the pool. They sat her in it, the mid-wife's hands running circles around her stomach.

She gasped feeling a pinch and asked if the baby was okay.

"Your baby is alright. She was just going through something. Preferably the beginning of her pup form. She is a quarter, Gundaling, you say?" The mid-wife and Thranduil were the only two who knew of the baby's lineage.

"She? You said she." Alieu repeated her eyes wide.

"You are having a girl. The blood we took from your stomach changed when we gave it the dye. It became lighter, a sign that you are having a girl." She smiled. Alieu cried out wrapping her arms around the mid-wife pulling her into the pool.

The mid-wife cried out in surprise when she was suddenly soaking wet. Alieu cried and an elf went to get Thranduil.

He came in, unfazed by her lack of clothes and the mid-wife's dripping clothing and hair. She looked at him and gave a nod.

"She'll be born in seven months." She smiled. Thranduil gave a smile.

"And when she is, well introduce her to Legolas." He stated. Alieu nodded softly, wiping her eyes. She asked Thranduil to send a messenger to Gambir. She assumed he'd be at the skin changer's. He had told her that his father had been friends with him and he'd go there on occasion.

Thranduil ordered a messenger to head out the Mirkwood to the skin-changer's.

* * *

"A girl? Oh she's having a girl! THIS IS WONDERFUL!" Gambir yelled out running around. He changed forms in his happiness and ran around yipping like a pup again. He was having a daughter.

He was over joyed.

* * *

Month's passed and Gambir went on a mission to find his father. He told Alieu, who by now was 8 months pregnant her belly rounded. He had kissed her goodbye and promised to return and then he left.

But he didn't return.

And Alieu went into an early labor two weeks after. She birthed the baby girl, with only slight complications. She held her tiny daughter to her chest as Thranduil came in holding Legolas.

"Did you decide on a name?" He asked, sitting at the edge of her bed as she held the baby.

"The one we chose. Yes. Her names Lyria." She smiled tiredly, running her finger over the baby's head of white hair. It wasn't blonde, but a snow white. Like Gambir's white paws. The baby stirred and Alieu kissed her head to calm her.

"Legolas, this is Alieu. You'll help take care of her when she's bigger right?" Thranduil said, introducing the little blonde boy to his intended. He leaned down, his blue eyes wide with wonder.

He nodded and Lyria let out a gurgle, her eyes shut tight as she was taken by the mid wife to be cleaned. Legolas reached out and Thranduil gripped his son.

Aleiu cared for her daugter, for three months. She didn't hear word of Gambir. And one day she decided that he was gone. She knew what she had to do.

She went to get Lyria, who was tugging on Legolas' hair, her gray eyes big in wonder. She never stopped staring at Legolas and Alieu wondered if he was by fate her One. She wouldn't know until they were older.

She gathered her daughter and told Legolas goodbye. She then set the child in a basket and went to gather her Elk. She mounted the beast and they took off into the Mirkwood.

Alieu made it to the end of the forest and she walked her Elk up the hill. She made it to the skin changer, Beorn's home and dismounted. She picked her daughter up and held her tightly placing a kiss to the small baby's head. She tied the necklace Legolas had helped her make around her neck before laying her back into the basket. Lyria looked up at her mother, her puppy ears appearing and then swiveled.

Alieu wiped her eyes, "I love you Nin Melleth. I love you so much. Be a good girl. I love you. I love you." She cried as she mounted her Elk. She looked back before squeezing her legs and the elk took off. She made the right choice, she didn't have a lot of time. She had begun to feel the darkness of loosing her husband. She cried and knew she wouldn't survive.

Her heart was breaking, loosing the one person whom she loved. She gave her daughter away and knew it would speed up the process. It was incredibly selfish on her part, and she knew that if she died her daughter would've been taken good care of by her best friend.

But giving her up to the skin changer just seemed right.

She went back and cried telling Thranduil that her daughter was missing. Searches went on for weeks and nobody could find her and Alieu's health began to deteriorate. She was dying and Thranduil could do nothing but watch as she wasted away.

The entire time they searched, Lyria was being taken care of by Beorn whom had taken her in when he returned and saw the puppies of his matriarch smelling the silver basket.

When Alieu died. Thranduil kept searching. He went out himself, looking for the lost little girl. He knew she was alive, he knew it but he could never find her.

He sent his best friend off in a boat, praying that she would be welcomed to wherever she decided to go.

He stopped searching two years after Alieu had died and he began to assume that she was gone. Really, really gone.

And so life continued on.

* * *

And nobody had any knowledge that this entire time. This entire two years.

Lyria was being raised by Beorn, the skin-changer. Just a forest away from the Mirkwood where she had been born.

* * *

 **I'm not that good at timelines and the Tolkien one is sort of scattered and there's no set dates. So I made it that Dis was pregnant with Fili and about ready to have him at the time Smaug attacked.**

 **Mela en' coiamin - Love of my Life (if I remember correctly)br /**  
 **Inudoy - Khuzdul for son**

 **All ages go by man years, since elf, Hobbit and Dwarven years are a bit confusing.**

 **This entire prologue was basically talking about Lyria (the main character)'s parents and who they were and their story. I'll go into detail about her dwarf and Gundaling lineage later on in the story.**

 **\- Ghoul**


End file.
